Sin ti
by danalia
Summary: El tiempo pasa y él se vuelve más popular. Sin embargo, siente que algo falta ¿Qué cosa podrá ser?... ¿o será alguien?... ¿Podrá recuperarla?... Song-fic.


Disclaimer: Skip Beat no me pertenece es de Yoshiki Nakamura. La canción es de Carlos Baute. Por otro lado, la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

Yo soy más partidaria del RenxKyoko, pero en este último tiempo, por alguna razón, he pasado escuchando esa canción y pensé que quedaría bien con un ShotaroxKyoko. Asique al final decidí escribirlo; está narrado desde el punto de vista de Shotaro. Disfrútenlo.

P.D: Les recomiendo leerlo mientras escuchan la canción: Sin ti de Carlos Baute.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0

**Sin ti**

Por fin había terminado el concierto. Camine a mi camarín y trate de relajarme, como quisiera tener un pudín de nadone, pero la única persona que los compraba ya no está.

En aquel tiempo ella me hubiera cocinado una deliciosa cena, habría dicho que mi concierto estuvo genial y me habría dado el pudín solo para que me quedara más tiempo a su lado.

Tal vez me sentiría mejor si le dijera cuanto la extraño y que me gustaría que volviera, pero eso no ayudaría. Ella no me creería y mucho menos volvería; no después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Nada cambia si te digo lo que siento

Nada cambia que no estás

No me crees la mitad de lo que cuento

Y mi cama sigue igual.

Yo jamás la trate como merecía. No es extraño que quiera vengarse, pero realmente no me di cuenta de que tan frío era; jamás me ocurrió con otras chicas. Sin embargo, nunca supe cómo tratarla a ella y aún no lo sé.

Seguro ahora está con ese maldito Tsuruga; ya se enterara quien es el mejor, con este concierto ganare popularidad y lo aplastare. Aunque, tal vez ella este con alguien más, en la preparatoria debió conocer a más personas… Tal vez… Otro chico… No, ella debe estar trabajando, definitivamente está trabajando.

En mi mente tus miradas muerden mis recuerdos

Me alimento del momento que abrase tu cuerpo

Me destroza la ansiedad de no saber quién te amara

Quien estará en tu cama.

Sin ti, es tan difícil pensar

Sin ti, todo es igual

Ya ves, sé que mentí ya lo sé

Yo no soy nadie sin tu querer.

Estoy cansado, ¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que estar aquí? Quiero salir de una vez y llegar a dormir. Todavía tengo que entregar una canción que no he podido terminar y solo es la letra, antes también hacía las composiciones. Además, mañana habrá entrevistas e invitaciones a programas para comentar el concierto y seguir promocionando el disco.

Me pregunto cuando dejo de ser divertido este trabajo, yo siempre me entretenía haciendo los videos promocionales, componer y escribir canciones era como respirar. Tal vez ella también se llevó mi inspiración.

Cae otra vez la noche y tú no has vuelto

Otro día sin tu olor

Ya me cuesta levantarme de este infierno

Ya no encuentro inspiración.

Hasta que pude salir, incluso para los guardias es un problema lidiar con las fanáticas. Ahora sería bueno tener una novia, así esto no sería tan problemático y también tendría compañía, pero no soporto el comportamiento de las chicas. Solo había una con la que me tranquilizaba y me sentía cómodo, incluso si ella no decía nada.

¿Por qué demonios no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?... Mi vida se volvió una rutina desde que se fue… Sin importar que piense, ella aparece en mi mente… Perdón, Kyoko… Regresa… Por favor.

Y tus besos van colándose en mi pensamiento

La pasión te la llevaste tu muy lejos

Y otros cuerpos que pretenden imitar tu identidad

Limitan ya mis ganas

Sin ti, es tan difícil pensar

Sin ti, todo es igual

Ya ves, sé que mentí ya lo se

Yo no soy nadie sin tu querer.

Sin ti, es tan difícil pensar

Sin ti, todo es igual

Ya ves, sé que mentí ya lo se

Yo no soy nadie sin tu querer.

Sin ti, sin ti

Ya ves, sé que mentí ya lo sé

Sin ti…

Sin ti, es tan difícil pensar

Sin ti, todo es igual

Ya ves, sé que mentí ya lo se

Yo no soy nadie sin tu querer…

Sin tu querer.

Fin

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0

Espero les haya gustado.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


End file.
